The Romance
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Trunks goes to Serena's school
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**The Romance**

**_Chapter One:_**

Trunks was packing up to leave his house. His dad said that it was time for him to leave, and that was what he was doing. His dad never accepted him, he was not going to be named the Prince of Saiyens, and his dad didn't even claim him as his son.

Trunks closed the suitcase and went downstairs. Bulma was dead, she died two years ago. His dad didn't even go to the burial. He saw Vegeta sitting on the stool and smiled sadly. "Good bye father...maybe one day you can accept me as your son." Trunks said and headed for the door.

Vegeta rushed in front of the door and stopped him. "I will never accept you. You do not even look like a proper Saiyen prince." Vegeta yelled. Trunks looked down at the floor; the pain flooded his heart, eating it away.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, "I'm sorry father, that you can't love me." Trunks said.

Vegeta's features softened, the real reason he wanted to get Trunks out of his face was because he reminded him too much of Bulma. But this was causing his heir so much pain. "Boy... in three months you come back. I will see what you have become and then if you please me, I will let you become the Prince of Saiyens." Vegeta said and moved out of his son's way.

Trunks ran out the door and flew into the sky; his father was giving him another chance, but probably out of pity. Trunks already decided that he was going to go to Tokyo; some where his mom went the last weeks of her life. She got hit by a car on her back from her work one day. It was a very sad thing for everyone that knew her.

When Trunks reached Tokyo he went straight to a hotel. "How much will it cost to stay here for three months?" Trunks asked.

"1,435 dollars sir…" The hotel manager said.

"Including room service?" Trunks asked.

"Yes sir." He said again.

"Okay, give me a room." Trunks said.

Trunks went up to his room and settled in. He would have to enroll in a local school, since he was only on spring vacation. Trunks then found a little cozy high school. He enrolled in it, it started in two weeks.

Soon Trunks had school supplies and clothes. When it was time for school he flew to the front doors and walked in. When he walked in he immediately sensed five strong ki's. He looked around until he spotted the source of them. 5 girls were walking on their way down the halls. One of them had raven hair and raven eyes. Another one had blue hair and eyes. Another had long blond hair and blue eyes. Another one of brunette hair, and brown eyes, and the one in the middle of them all, had her hair up in this weird meatball style. It was down to her mid thighs and blond. She had crystal blue eyes and looked carefree.

Trunks smiled and decided to follow them. It turned out that him and the middle girl had the same classes together. "Today in class we have a new student. Trunks come up here." Mrs. H called out. Trunks stood up and all the girls started to look out him. He walked up to the front of the class and smiled at them. "Tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. H said.

Trunks really not wanting to lie looked at everyone and smiled. "If you can remember correctly back to the cell period when we had the attack of the androids then you will see that I am one of their fighters. My name is Trunks, son of Vegeta. My mom died in a brutal car accident two years ago." Trunks looked down, not really wanting to hear them laughing.

Mrs. H looked at him and smiled, "Yes I remember very clearly the days of the cell games. I remember you now, but then you had long hair. Your father looked like a harsh person and well, I'm sorry about your mother." Mrs. H said. "Is there any question's for Trunks?" One person raised their hands.

"Yes, Serena?" Mrs. H asked. So that's her name Trunks thought.

"May I show Trunks around school today, I could introduce him to some people!" Serena said and smiled.

"Sure Serena, well Trunks we have to get started." Mrs. Haruna said and let Trunks go and sit down.

When the class ended Serena meet him outside. "Hiya Trunks...!" Serena said.

"Hello Serena." Trunks said and smiled. She had a very large ki, and Trunks was going to ask her about it.

"You are really strong; you went up against that monster all by yourself." Serena said.

Trunks blushed, "Gohan and Goku are the ones that defeated it." Trunks said. Serena laughed and started showing him around school. "So, how are you so strong?" Trunks asked her. She froze, and then she remembered from hearing it from Amy. These Saiyens as they are called, can sense power.

"Please if I tell you, you can't tell anybody." Serena said.

"Okay." Trunks said.

"Okay, I am a fighter here. I am Sailor Moon and I fight for justice. I have four other scouts to help me. Sailor Mercury who controls the power of ice, Sailor Venus who controls the power of love, Sailor Mars who controls the power of fire, and Sailor Jupiter who controls the power of lightening and thunder." Serena said.

"Wow, how did you come across all of these amazing powers?" Trunks asked.

"It started a very long time ago." Serena then explained the whole Silver Millennium thing. Trunks was amazed by it all, and he was starting to like Serena a lot. "So where are you staying?" Serena asked.

"In a hotel, my father kicked me out of the house for three months." Trunks said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I'm not worthy of being his son, his heir, yet. He sent me out to become worthy of his heir. His throne..." Trunks said and looked down.

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard. "Oh, Trunks that's awful. I wish I could help you." Serena said.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said.

All of a sudden there was an ear splitting scream. Serena and Trunks took off toward it.

END OF CHAPTER ONE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**The Romance**

**_Chapter Two:_**

When they got there they saw a blue haired girl screaming. Trunks realized that she was the girl he saw walking with Serena that morning. A monster was attached to her and sucking her energy out.

"Amy!" Serena yelled. Trunks quickly blasted the monster off of Amy. Serena grabbed a locket that was on her chest and held it up in the air. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER...!" She yelled. Pink ribbons flooded out of the locket and circled her. Soon the ribbons on the bottom formed a skirt, then boots, then her top, then her gloves, then a tiara, and then finally two rubies on her two meatballs.

"Stop right there, I am the champion of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and you can not hurt my friend Amy!" Moon yelled. Trunks couldn't help but stare, she was in a very, very, short mini skirt. By the time he snapped out of it she took out what looked like a scepter and pointed it at the enemy. "Moon Scepter Activation...!" She yelled.

Trunks watched as pink energy flew out of the top and connected to the monster. The monster gave a shrill scream and evaporated. Moon de-transformed and ran over to Amy. "Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes I'm fine, who is this? And where does he get his power from?" Amy asked dusting herself off.

"My name is Trunks, I don't know if you have heard of my race, but my father is the Prince of Saiyens, my mother was an earthling so I am part Saiyen and part Earthling." Trunks said.

"Yes I have heard of your race before. Your father is Prince Vegeta, the last full blood Saiyen prince." Amy said.

"Yes, he doesn't think I am worthy enough yet, so he kicked my out for three months to become worthy enough." Trunks said.

"That is awful; maybe you being with a few other people like your self will help you." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked confused. For Serena never mentioned that they were all a different race.

"Well I am a Lunarian, from the moon. And we all have different races; I am the last of my race, except my future daughter Rini." Serena said.

"Your future daughter...?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, my daughter came from the future to find Sailor Moon, to save her mom. You see when she first came she didn't know I was Sailor Moon and I didn't know I was her mom. But we soon figured it out." Serena said.

"Wow, that's my story, I came from the future to save my friends, and so that their future would never see the future mine has." Trunks said.

"That's awful, and you apparently did, you see I remember seeing you on TV fighting Cell." Amy said.

"That's right, but of course, my teacher Gohan and his father beat Cell." Trunks said and smiled.

"Well, it's late; I guess we all should be getting home. See you tomorrow Trunks, here is my number if you want to call me." Serena said and wrote her number down quickly.

Amy and Serena parted one way and Trunks parted the other. He really liked Serena and her friend, they were extremely nice and just like him. Serena was even more like him. Trunks went to his hotel room happy. He had new friends. His father would probably disapprove though.

He got in there and his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?" He said.

"Yes, Prince Trunks, I've been watching you." A teasing and taunting voice was on the other line.

"Who is this?" Trunks demanded.

"Oh just one of your many admirers, soon I will come and take you. You will be mine forever." The voice said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

But by the time he got that out of his mouth they hung up. Trunks slammed down the phone, whoever that was knew him and wanted him. Trunks was flattered that someone wanted him that much, but also alarmed, some one was watching him, planning to capture them. He couldn't call his father; Vegeta would surely call him a baby.

Trunks decided to forget about it, he went and got a shower. Soon he climbed in bed and decided he was going to wake up early so he could go to the park and train.

END OF CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Romance**

**_Chapter Three:_**

On his way to the park he saw Serena also hurrying that way. He took off into the air and flew over quickly, when he got there he saw her meeting with another man. He landed behind the bushes and listened closely.

"Darien, I'm afraid I can't see you anymore." Serena said.

"What...? I don't think so. You can't leave me; it's your destiny to stay with me." Darien said trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry Darien, but I'm going to ignore destiny this time, I'm going with my heart instead." Serena said and turned away.

Darien grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "I'm not going to let you." He said threw clenched teeth. Serena was starting to get scared and you could tell it by the look on her face.

"Let go Darien." Serena said her voice a little shaky.

Trunks walked out slowly from behind the bush. "Hello Serena." He said and walked ever slowly toward them.

"Trunks..." Serena said and smiled. Darien glared, he let go of Serena and walked toward Trunks. They met each other.

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"I'm Trunks, a friend of Serena's." Trunks said. Darien grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer.

"You stay away from her." He said. Trunks punched Darien and Darien flew back.

"You don't touch me." Trunks yelled and powered up. He was getting very angry, Darien backed up in fear.

Serena watched in amazement as Trunks' hair at first started to stick up, and then it turned blonde. Then his eyes turned greenish blue. "Leave here now!!" Trunks yelled. Darien took off running the other direction.

Trunks calmed down and his hair and eyes changed back to normal color. "Serena, are you okay?" He asked and ran over to her.

"Yea, I'm fine. That was my ex-boyfriend." Serena said softly.

"Okay, well did you come here just to tell him that?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, I knew I should've told him around someone, but I wanted it to be private." Serena said.

"Well, okay, I hope you don't mind but I came here to practice on my moves." Trunks said.

"Oh, that's fine. I just want to know one thing. What happened to you, when Darien grabbed you?" Serena asked.

"I turned Super Saiyen, you have to be at least a quarter of a Saiyen to turn into one, and you can only do it if you have enough power." Trunks said.

"Oh, do I have enough?" Serena asked.

"No, I hate to say it, but you have no where near enough power." Trunks said.

Serena laughed, "Don't worry, I don't blame you. You have more power then me and the girls put together." Serena said.

"Well, actually if I had a scanner then I could see how much power your crystal had, your crystal is very powerful." Trunks said.

Serena smiled, "The crystal drains my power, it kills me if I don't have any help, and it nearly kills me and whoever helps when I do have help." Serena said.

"Wow, so no one has actually seen its true power?" Trunks asked. "Nope, no one... Except my mother of course..." Serena said and smiled sadly.

"Well your mother is in heaven now, matter in fact I'm almost sure that she has met Goku." Trunks said.

Serena laughed, "You'll never know until you go there to." She said.

"That's not true, Goku is back alive now, we have things called dragon balls that can make any wish you want, unless it's to make more wishes." Trunks said. Serena smiled, maybe one day she could wish her mom back.

"Well, next time you see him will you please ask him?" She begged.

"Of course..." Trunks said and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone so you can practice." Serena said.

"You can watch if you want." Trunks said.

"Okay, where should I stand?" Serena asked.

"Over there." Trunks said and pointed toward the trees about 30 feet away. Serena went over there and sat down, she didn't know why she had to be so far away.

Trunks then powered up again, and decided to keep his energy attacks to himself. Must the reason was because he didn't want to destroy any trees. He started doing numerous punches and kicks. Serena wasn't surprised at all when she could barely see his arms and legs moving. Soon Trunks flew up in the air and started turning around. When he got done he had a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Wow that was amazing." Serena said.

"No not really, you haven't seen half of it yet." Trunks said and smiled.

"When can I see the rest?" Serena asked and smiled.

"I will only use my true power in my home town, when I go back home. You can visit me anytime you want though." Trunks said.

Serena kept her smile on, "I just might do that." She said and laughed.

"Well, school starts in an hour and I need a shower, so see you later." Trunks said and took off in the air. Serena stared dreamily as the man that probably just saved her life flew off. She liked Trunks, and she wanted to follow her heart of this one. So that was why she broke up with Darien.

Trunks arrived at school just in time. He couldn't wait until he could meet all of Serena's friends. When he walked out of first period he was greeted by 4 girls.

"Hello." Said one with long blond hair, and He noticed that he saw them all with Serena.

"Who are you?" He asked confused, but also excited because he knew they were Serena's friends.

"I'm Mina; this is Amy who told us you already met. This is Lita and Raye." Mina said introducing them.

"Hi, I'm Trunks." Trunks said and shook their hands.

"Oh wow, he's so dreamy." Lita said.

Trunks blushed and looked down, "Thanks." He muttered. They all giggled, thinking it was oh so cute that he was shy. Serena ran up to them and smiled.

"Trunks can I talk to you in private please..?" Serena asked.

"Sure Serena." Trunks said and they left the girls.

"Um...well you witnessed the whole breaking up scene with me and Darien this morning and I just wanted you to know that I...sorta like you." Serena said and ran off. Trunks couldn't believe what he just heard, Serena, the girl he liked, just told him that she liked him, next time the saw each other he would return the favor.

Trunks was walking out of the school when a fireball came flying past him. "Oh, sorry there..." A girl in a red mini skirt shouted to him. Hey they look just like Serena in her outfit, they must be the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Trunks thought. He saw them battling a monster, and in the middle was Sailor Moon in the monster's hands, screaming.

"Sailor Moon...!" Trunks screamed, knowing better not to yell her real name. Everyone looked at him and just stopped fighting. He raised his power and turned into a Super Saiyen. "I'm warning you to let her go now." Trunks said coldly. The monster only laughed, the laugh reminded him of the androids, and made him hate it more. "Big Bang Attack...!" Trunks screamed, a ball of pure energy emerged from Trunks' hands and connected to the monster.

Sailor Moon lept out of the monster's hands, and on the ground safely in time, There was nothing left of the monster when the smoke faded.

"Trunks you saved me." Sailor Moon said.

"Of course I did, I like you just as must as you like me." Trunks said and smiled.

"Does he know who we are Serena?" Mars asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Moon said and de-transformed. Trunks powered down and his hair turned back to his regular color.

"Wow you have a transformation to?" Jupiter asked.

"No, well yes... But it's common among my people." Trunks said.

"Oh." Jupiter said and de-transformed. They all de-transformed and walked away from the school.

"Do attacks like this happen all the time?" Trunks asked.

"Sure enough..!" Raye said. Trunks just smiled and looked at Serena.

"Well guys, I better get going, see you later." Trunks said and took off in the air.

END OF CHAPTER THREE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**_The Romance_**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Three Months Later

Trunks waved goodbye one more time to his girlfriend. Serena and him became a very close couple in the last three months. He saved her and the girls everytime they were in trouble. He even invited Serena up anytime, and gave her his address. Serena promised to visit him soon.

As Trunks raised into the air he smiled. Leaving the life that he became so close to, to go back to his old and life. He took off into the air and didn't even want to look back. When he got back his dad was sitting patiently waiting for him. When he saw Trunks he jumped up and smiled. Trunks landed and smiled, "Hello father." Trunks said.

Vegeta smirked, "Hello boy, I can see that you've changed quiet a bit." Vegeta said.

Trunks blushed and looked down, "well I've been threw a lot." Trunks said.

Vegeta smiled, "And what have you been threw?" He asked.

"I've been in love, I've been saving a city, and well...missing my family." Trunks said and smiled and his father. Vegeta who loved his son and decided to show it just a little smiled back.

"So who is the girl?" Vegeta asked.

"Her name is Serena." And Trunks went into the whole story of her past. Vegeta smiled at his son, very proud.

"You found some royalty on this planet, and an alien for that matter, good job. Your children shall be powerful. I have heard in my times that the Lunarians where the only people who came even close to competing with us." Vegeta said. Trunks smiled, pleased that his father was proud.

"When is the next time you will see her?" Vegeta asked.

"In a couple of weeks, she is going to have an vacation and she is going to come here." Trunks said. Vegeta was extremely happy now, he could meet the Princess.

"Okay, but until then I will have to do a cermony, I am accepting you as my son, you will be the Prince." Vegeta said. Trunks couldn't believe what he heard, he was so happy.

That night Vegeta got Trunks out in the middle of the woods. "Boy, you will have to kill me now." Vegeta said and got into the position.

"But..." Trunks said, not understanding what game his Father was playing.

"No buts boy." Vegeta said and charged. Trunks let his dad hit him, he didn't want to fight back, it was his dad. Vegeta sat there beating the shit out of his son, Trunks wasn't even close to being knocked out thirty minutes later. That is when Vegeta smirked and stopped. "Why aren't you fighting?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, you are my father, and I love you too much." Trunks mumbled and fell down. Vegeta picked him up and smiled.

"Good job boy, you're now a prince." Vegeta said and smiled. Trunks couldn't believe it, he would smile if his face wasn't so sore.

So Serena came down, and in about 2 years her and Trunks were married, Vegeta let Trunks be the "King" and was very proud. Trunks and Serena gave birth to a baby girl named Rini. To Trunks' surprise, Serena was extremely surprised by this too. Apparently Rini wasn't her and Darien's kid. Serena found this funny, and was extremly happy.

END OF STORY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
